homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111915-Froggy Aftermath
21:11:35 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP. 21:11:51 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is a very annoyed frog... -- 21:12:25 CGG: Well. It. Is. Nice. To. Finally. Have. You. On. Our. Team. Miss. Suproc.... 21:12:33 CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 21:12:33 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC seems to not care about frog status. is, however, pretty miffed at serios it seems -- 21:12:33 CGG: I. Wish. This. Was. A. Better. Day. For. It. 21:12:39 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 21:12:39 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is unconscious some-fuckin-where -- 21:12:53 CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 21:12:53 CGG: ...Alright. 21:12:56 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG claps -- 21:13:08 CGG: G R O U N D R U L E S ! 21:13:15 CGG: .... 21:13:31 CGG: Seeing as you are all apparently poison P L E A S E do your best not to touch me. 21:14:16 CGG: Noted.... 21:14:42 CCC: Fuck wasting it ☉n y☉u, I'm g☉nna st☉re my ☉wn p☉is☉n in a c☉ntainer 21:15:21 CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 21:15:21 CAC: you don't touch me and _ won't touch you. 21:15:45 CAC: otherw_se so help me _ w_ll sleep _n her mouth. 21:15:52 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC gestures defiantly at Mae! -- 21:16:03 CGG: .... 21:16:09 CGG: That. Seems. Rather. Extreme.... 21:17:19 CGG: An extreme, albeit W H O L E L Y unnecessary threat. You act like I have anything to gain from touching you but an undesired nap. 21:17:22 CAC: you've gotta make extreme threats _n tense negot_at_ons l_ke th_s. 21:17:36 CAC: _ know nobody takes me ser_ously anyway, _'m a fuck_ng colorful frog. 21:17:46 CAC: _f you're tak_ng my threats ser_ously you need a b_gger real_ty check than nyarla. 21:18:58 CGG: ...Are bad puns and jokes your way of coping with terrible situations? 21:19:19 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC climbs into a little bowl of swamp water -- 21:19:20 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG nods understandingly. -- 21:20:03 CCC: Y☉ur planet is trash, Mil☉ 21:20:06 CAC: YES, AREN'T THEY EVERYONE'S. 21:20:18 CCC: I mean I guess things c☉uld be w☉rse but cm☉n 21:21:34 CGG: .... 21:21:38 CGG: It's a L I T T L E early to be saying "I told you so" but this I S a land populated by fairies and other supernatural fair folk. 21:21:59 CGG: I. Really. No. Longer. Want. To. Meet. The. Fairies. Of. Lore. Anymore. 21:22:10 CGG: Or. The. Dulahan..... 21:22:20 CGG: Or. The. Bark. Mounts.... 21:22:30 CGG: I suppose, Ms. Suproc considered, our frog collection might not have anything to do with this curse. 21:22:52 CGG: I. Believe. The. Dulahan. Said. Something. About. You. Mr. Milo. 21:22:55 CGG: The. Page. Of. Space. 21:23:01 CGG: In. Relation. To. The. Curse. 21:23:19 CGG: ...What did he say? 21:23:43 CGG: Just. That. They. Blamed. The. Page. Of. Space. 21:23:46 CGG: And. Wished. To. Kill. Him. 21:23:48 CGG: .... 21:23:54 CGG: And. All. The. Frogs.... 21:23:59 CAC: THEY SA_D. 21:24:02 CAC: THEY CAN'T ENTER. 21:24:05 CAC: UNLESS YOU _NV_TE THEM _N. 21:24:10 CGG: Do. Not. Invite. Them. In. 21:24:13 CAC: SO DON'T SAY "HEY, MURDERFA_R_ES, COME GARGLE FROG GUTS." 21:24:21 CGG: .... 21:24:29 CGG: Please. Do. Not. Tempt. Fate. 21:24:50 CGG: I. Have. Not. Read. Any. Military. Strategies. On. How. To. Fight. As. A. Frog.... 21:26:04 CCC: Literally yelling loud enough to wake the dead 21:26:14 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he hops out from...somewhere -- 21:26:36 CGG: The gang's all here. 21:26:43 CAC: oh boy, look who dec_ded to hop _n! 21:26:57 CCC: Fuck off, not even in the mood 21:26:59 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC is literally hopping up and down on a phone. -- 21:27:03 CGG: ... 21:27:06 CGG: You know what. 21:27:14 CAC: boo-hoo, you're too broody to deal w_th any of our low-class compla_nts. 21:27:19 CGG: There's a silver lining to all this. 21:27:26 CAC: _s _t that you're b_g and we're small. 21:27:29 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is not in the mood -- 21:27:52 CGG: Well, yes. But that's not what I was thinking of. 21:28:07 CGG: T W O , then! 21:28:14 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG takes a cross-legged seat. -- 21:28:19 CAC: two whole s_lver l_n_ngs? 21:28:27 CAC: _s _t that we're all together and a b_g, happy lawnr_ng. 21:28:36 CCC: Any darker more ominous clouds on that horizon? 21:28:58 CAC: need your f_x of grunge? 21:29:24 CCC: Need you to sit your self righteous ass down 21:29:27 CGG: In a way. The saturday morning C H I L D R E N ' S S H O W attitude aside, we A R E all together, and we're not going anywhere any time soon. 21:29:35 CGG: S O . 21:29:59 CGG: I can't think of any better time to debrief on what the H E L L just happened. 21:30:13 CGG: The fight, that is. All the R E S T , a little later. 21:30:31 CGG: The. Fight. Was. Already. Agreed. Upon. In. The. Archives.... 21:30:42 CCC: And plans change 21:31:01 CGG: I. Was. Not. Informed. Of. Any. Change. And. Miss. Libby. Was. In. The. Balance.... 21:31:13 CGG: For W H A T purpose? 21:31:23 CGG: And. Where. Did. You. Get. The. Sword? 21:31:33 CCC: Can't say 21:31:36 CGG: I. Know. I. Read. About. It. In. A. Book. In. Libby'S. Office. 21:31:42 CCC: It probably won't be around long anyway 21:31:58 CAC: do you know what self-r_ghteous means lmao. 21:32:23 CGG: May. I. Take. A. Guess. On. What. "Can'T. Say." Means? 21:32:32 CCC: Go ahead and guess 21:32:32 CAC: you should probably start talk_ng, bub. we got a wh_le as frogs and _'m not leav_ng you alone unt_l we get all th_s sh_t on the table. 21:32:40 CGG: Horror. Terrros.... 21:32:44 CGG: *Terrors. 21:32:57 CCC: Can't say shit about it 21:32:59 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC is HOPPING MAD. Oh, no, she's just juggling two conversations on a phone with FROG LEGS. -- 21:33:02 CGG: .... 21:33:04 CCC: Oh, yeah, speaking ☉f what just happened 21:33:04 CCC: Not til I know the outcomb 21:33:18 CGG: Did. You. Not. Listen. To. The. Handmaidens. On. That? 21:33:29 CGG: You. Are. Lucky. To. Be. Alive. If. That. Is. True. 21:33:31 CCC: Oh yeah, one of the handmaidens is a traitor 21:33:35 CGG: What? 21:33:41 CCC: Seri☉s when y☉u get that /thing/ back I will fucking bury y☉u if y☉u use it ☉n a n☉rmal pers☉n again 21:33:41 CCC: Sold us out to Jack 21:33:49 CAC: why can't you just tell us th_s sh_t up front? 21:34:29 CGG: I. Would. Hope. To. Never. Have. To. Madame. Cenero.... I. Do. Not. Know. What. That. Was.... 21:34:39 CCC: I'm going to break that fucking glaive 21:34:45 CCC: It did...something 21:34:49 CGG: YOU. ARE. MOST. CERTAINLY. NOT. GOING. TO. BREAK. IT. 21:34:51 CAC: oh man, sh_t. 21:34:56 CAC: _ th_nk _ know what that gla_ve d_d. 21:34:56 CGG: ... 21:35:01 CCC: CALM YOUR ASSS DOWN 21:35:07 CCC: Yeah n☉ d☉n't break it 21:35:07 CAC: l_bby ment_oned someth_ng before she sent me through the portal. 21:35:08 CCC: Just 21:35:22 CCC: N☉ using it ☉n any☉ne that isn't a twink ☉r whatever 21:35:58 CGG: I. Would. Like. To. Hope. This. Is. The. Last. Fight. I. Would. Have. Among. Anyone. Of. The. Players. 21:36:02 CCC: On that n☉te, wh☉ wants t☉ re-explain t☉ me what a primer is. I kind ☉f blanked the fuck ☉ut 21:36:13 CGG: That's what I thought of the L A S T one, Mr. Calier. 21:36:15 CCC: The contract to your life, Lila 21:36:20 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC holds up one finger -- 21:36:25 CGG: It. Is. Like. A. Scavenger. Hunt. 21:36:25 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC gargles swamp water -- 21:36:30 CGG: You. Decide. The. Task.... 21:36:33 CAC: oh, was that. jack out there? 21:36:35 CCC: If he fills it, you will be entirely subserviant to him for as long as you live 21:36:35 CGG: He. Will. Do. It. To. Win. You. 21:36:46 CGG: If. You. Make. One. Make. It. Impossible. Or. Close. To. It. 21:37:15 CCC: Huh. Yeah I think I can d☉ that 21:37:32 CGG: Just. Do. Not. Make. It. Obviously. Impossible.... 21:38:42 CGG: I. Would. Never. Have. Thought. I. Would. Know. Anything. Of. Romance. Let. Alone. Alien. Romance. But. It. Seems. I. Am. Starting. To. Collect. A. Great. Deal. Of. Knowledge. On. The. Subject.... 21:39:30 CAC: hey, good job ser_os. 21:39:33 CGG: That knowledge is invaluable when it comes to this group... 21:39:38 CAC: that's a b_g accompl_shment. 21:40:06 CGG: I. Really. Do. Wish. It. Was. Not. Nearly. As. Dire. To. Know. As. It. Is. Becoming. 21:40:18 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC raises a frog eyebrow -- 21:40:32 CAC: knowledge, man. 21:40:37 CAC: only CHUMPS don't share _t. 21:40:49 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC scrubs her froggy face in the swamp water -- 21:41:39 CCC: I hate t☉ say it but 21:41:54 CCC: Jack isn't actually as shitty as I th☉ught he w☉uld be? 21:42:06 CCC: I mean that was still weird and a little gr☉ss but 21:42:20 CGG: Wait. Until. He. Leaves. A. Near. Corpse. On. Your. Door. Step. 21:42:49 CAC: perfect. 21:42:50 CCC: Ew 21:42:53 CGG: I imagine he W O U L D put on his best for a first impression with the object of his desire. 21:43:05 CAC: _ wonder why he even popped _n now, of all t_mes. 21:43:18 CGG: Mr. Aesona'S. Use. Of. Time. He. Said.... 21:43:40 CAC: h-hah, get _t. of all t_mes. 21:43:48 CGG: ... 21:43:52 CCC: ... 21:43:52 CGG: Get. What? 21:43:57 CAC: oh god _ forgot. 21:44:00 CAC: you're a seadweller. 21:44:09 CAC: neverm_nd. 21:44:13 CGG: .... 21:44:17 CCC: I g☉t it 21:44:19 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG smiles. -- 21:44:21 CAC: thank you. 21:45:53 CGG: So.... How. Do. We. Break. This. Curse? I. Have. No. Intention. Of. Becoming. Part. Of. The. Process. To. Make. A. Universe. 21:46:14 CCC: Maybe we could have avoided it, y'know? 21:46:20 CCC: Like, leaving or something 21:46:34 CCC: Instead of dragging on duels 21:46:47 CGG: You. Were. The. One. Dragging. The. Duel. On. 21:46:49 CAC: are you try_ng to pretend gett_ng turned _nto frogs was our fault. 21:47:00 CCC: No 21:47:13 CAC: _t sounds l_ke you're really obv_ously s_de-eye_ng us for not l_sten_ng to you. 21:47:14 CCC: but I mean, the curse wasp obviously a thing happening 21:48:03 CCC: Leaving the presant area of a currently occuring curse is important, right? 21:48:27 CCC: And I wasp not dragging the duel on 21:48:39 CAC: you were def_n_tely dragg_ng the duel on. 21:48:45 CCC: We had interruptions and even a visit from Jack and you were still swinging at me 21:48:51 CCC: That's hardly on me 21:48:59 CCC: B☉th y☉u and Seri☉s were dragging it ☉n 21:49:01 CAC: _t's on all of us but you started _t _n the f_rst place. 21:49:07 CAC: and l_bby compla_ned about /you/ spec_f_cally. 21:49:22 CGG: Would S O M E O N E explain why the two of you felt the B U R N I N G N E E D to fight in the F I R S T place? 21:49:22 CAC: that's the only reason _'m. here, by the way. 21:49:28 CGG: A G A I N ? 21:49:30 CAC: _ st_ll don't know what happened. 21:49:30 CGG: It. Deals. With. Twink. Romance. 21:49:43 CCC: It was a literal 21:49:43 CAC: why can't you guys just keep _t _n your pants. 21:49:44 CGG: The. First. Duel. Made. Miss. Libby. Mr. Aesona'S. 21:49:50 CGG: Due. To. My. Loss. 21:49:53 CCC: "H☉e"-D☉wn 21:49:54 CCC: I don't even want her 21:49:55 CGG: ... 21:49:59 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC laughs at her own joke -- 21:50:02 CAC: oh my god you're duel_ng over l_bby. 21:50:06 CAC: lower than grubsauce. 21:50:16 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG just kind of -- 21:50:20 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG raises a hand to his head -- 21:50:27 CGG: ................Wow. 21:50:28 CCC: Yeah, I waspn't even keeping her from you except in word only 21:50:30 CGG: It. Was. Agreed. Upon. To. Duel. Again. To. Put. Things. Back. 21:50:39 CGG: Hoooooh, B O Y. Wow. 21:50:54 CAC: hold on m_lo how do you do that. 21:50:55 CAC: lemme try. 21:50:56 CAC: W H Y. 21:51:29 CGG: It. Was. Mr. Aesona'S. Suggestion. Even.... 21:51:37 CAC: hold on nyarla hold st_ll for a second. 21:51:45 CGG: Speaking with E M P H A S I S isn't really all T H A T hard. 21:51:54 CCC: And plans change, like I said 21:52:07 CGG: Plans. That. You. Can. Not. Say. Because. You. Made. A. Horrible. Deal. 21:52:19 CGG: With. Something. You. Know. You. Should. Not. Have. Made. A. Deal. With. 21:52:28 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC props her phone up, trying to lean it up against the closest available surface. Namely, frogNyarla. -- 21:52:31 CGG: A. Thing. That. Tears. Apart. GODS. 21:52:32 CAC: self_es for er_bus. 21:52:38 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC moves -- 21:52:53 CAC: c'moooon, nyarla. 21:53:01 CAC: don't you want to not be "that troll" just once? 21:53:05 CGG: ...So. 21:53:17 CAC: WA_T. M_LO. YOU HAVE HANDS. 21:53:22 CAC: p_ck th_s up and take a p_cture of us. 21:53:29 CGG: ... 21:53:35 CAC: please. for the other trolls. 21:53:36 CCC: ... 21:53:38 CGG: ... 21:53:40 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG just. Looks at AC. -- 21:53:48 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG ...takes the phone and takes aim. -- 21:53:53 CAC: WONDERFUL. 21:53:58 CGG: .... 21:54:04 CAC: the humans are more _n touch than the trolls, what have we become. 21:54:11 CGG: Frogs. 21:54:33 CAC: _ th_nk you two are m_ss_ng a golden opportun_ty, here. 21:55:01 CGG: To. Know. How. Much. Worse. The. Muck. Of. This. Area. Is. When. You. Can. Be. Covered. Completely. In. It? 21:55:06 CCC: I wasp raised with insects, a frog is basically my most hated enemy 21:55:09 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG takes a pic of Carayx and Nyarla probably trying to get away, but he can't escape. Can't escape snapchat, bro -- 21:55:13 CAC: HAHAHAAA.. 21:55:19 CAC: nah, man. _ mean. 21:55:25 CAC: can _ real talk here, for a second. 21:55:37 CAC: just hand me that when you're done m_lo, _-l-y. 21:55:59 CGG: ...What? 21:56:05 CGG: What was that last part? 21:56:09 CAC: _. l. y. 21:56:10 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG tilts his head. -- 21:56:21 CAC: y'know? the abbrev_at_on? _ love you? 21:57:07 CGG: Well, yes. But for some reason I'm thinking... Swords....? 21:57:25 CGG: ...You have a V E R Y odd way of speaking. 21:57:31 CAC: yeah _ know, sue me. 21:57:32 CCC: Speaking of swords... 21:57:38 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he looks to Serios -- 21:57:54 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC hops up, trying to get at the phone. -- 21:58:01 CCC: I'd like mine back 21:58:04 CGG: I. Do. Not. Think. We. Want. To. Bring. That. Out. As. We. Are.... 21:58:08 CCC: Provided it hasn't been taken already 21:58:23 CGG: I. Still. Have. It.... But. What. Is. It. And. Why. Will. It. Be. Taken? 21:58:38 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG caarefully uses the phone as a cradle to catch Cara without actually touching her, setting it and her down on the ground -- 21:58:42 CGG: I. Mean. I. Can. Certainly. Wait. Until. I. Can. Read. More. Of. It. 21:58:59 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC sick. send sick frog snaps. -- 21:59:22 CCC: I want it simply because it's mine 21:59:33 CCC: And it's a boon for as long as I'll have it around 21:59:48 CGG: Well. Unless. You. Wish. To. Have. Us. All. Potentially. Crushed. By. It. I. Think. We. Can. Wait. Until. We. Have. A. Bigger. Form. 21:59:55 CGG: And W H E R E did you get it? 21:59:59 CCC: ...fair enough 22:00:15 CGG: I. Will. Take. A. Guess.... He. Is. Going. To. Say. He. Can. Not. Say. 22:00:19 CCC: Y☉u guys g☉tta st☉p accepting rand☉m weap☉ns fr☉m pe☉ple 22:00:23 CCC: Can't a troll just happen to have a magic sword? 22:00:28 CAC: no, dude. 22:00:28 CCC: N☉ 22:00:38 CAC: because you make bade deals w_th tw_nks and horrorterrors. 22:00:45 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC bad* fuck -- 22:00:48 CGG: The same way a troll can J U S T happen to have a magic glaive? 22:00:51 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC tried to slip a 'blade' pun in there. -- 22:00:58 CAC: we all know how th_s dude got h_s gla_ve. 22:01:01 CGG: That. One. Was. A. Gift. From. Miss. Libby.... 22:01:13 CGG: It. Did. Not. Do. That. Before. 22:01:21 CCC: Libby is sketchy as fuck, man 22:01:26 CCC: I had plenty of supposedly magic shit back on Alternia 22:01:35 CCC: She may be "helping" us but I d☉n't trust her at all 22:01:43 CAC: she's a tw_nk. 22:01:44 CGG: These weapons you're all getting from outside sources are worrisome. 22:01:53 CAC: she m_ght be my mo_ra_l but _ know we've got to keep our goals seperate from the tw_nks. 22:01:55 CGG: She. Is. Not. Sketchy. Madame. Cenero.... And. There. Is. Much. About. What. Is. Going. On. Due. To. The. Primer. Issues.... 22:02:09 CGG: Like. She. Will. Go. Through. Withdrawals. If. I. Die.... 22:02:15 CGG: All I know for certain. 22:02:18 CAC: oh god. 22:02:54 CCC: We don't even know how that happens 22:03:00 CGG: Is that she apparently encouraged you to combat Mr. Aesona A G A I N , for the sake of her O W N culture and regardless of your O W N , and your status as team mates. 22:03:32 CAC: _ th_nk _t's prudent to remember the tw_nks are all, at least a l_ttle b_t, out of the_r m_nds. 22:03:43 CGG: N O T E D ! 22:03:49 CGG: She. Never. Encouraged. The. Fight. Before. Mr. Aesona. Had. Apparently. Claimed. His. Right. Over. Her. 22:03:56 CGG: To. Her. Face. 22:04:07 CGG: ...Nyarla. 22:04:12 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG turns to CC. -- 22:04:16 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG tCC, that is -- 22:04:19 CGG: Explain. 22:04:32 CAC: _f you say "_ can't expla_n" you're gett_ng cooked. 22:04:42 CGG: No. 22:04:48 CCC: I would not have said those words eactly 22:05:01 CGG: If he says "I can't explain" I will feed him to my sprite. 22:05:04 CCC: Something a bit more exasperated, sounding 22:05:06 CAC: w. 22:05:11 CAC: ..you're go_ng to eat h_m? 22:05:26 CCC: I know we're poisonous 22:05:26 CAC: nyarla _f you don't start open_ng up to your team we're vot_ng you off. 22:05:26 CGG: If that is what it takes. 22:05:32 CAC: and you can go hang out w_th jack. 22:05:33 CAC: and sh_t. 22:05:36 CGG: ......... 22:05:39 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG sighs. -- 22:05:48 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG ...forgot they were poison for a second, shit. -- 22:05:51 CCC: N☉, n☉ v☉ting him ☉ut 22:05:58 CCC: Alth☉ugh 22:06:09 CCC: I d☉ think it ☉nly fair that if Nyarla feels like keeping secrets 22:06:15 CCC: That we leave him in the dark ab☉ut things 22:06:31 CAC: that's pretty fa_r. not l_ke he can f_nd out anyth_ng we can't w_th_n a few hours of try_ng. 22:06:32 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he rolls his eyes -- 22:06:47 CCC: Go ahead if you so please 22:06:49 CGG: Leaving. Each. Other. In. The. Dark. For. Any. Reason. Is. Not. Helping. 22:07:06 CCC: There's honestly too much open information anyway 22:07:18 CAC: d_d you catch tw_nk-_t_s. 22:07:19 CCC: Serios, remember about the handmaid selling us out? 22:07:33 CGG: Exactly. How. Did. You. Find. Out. About. This? 22:07:40 CCC: There's n☉ reas☉n t☉ treat s☉me☉ne as part ☉f the team if they aren't g☉nna act like part ☉f it 22:07:50 CCC: Jack knew about the duel 22:07:56 CCC: Used my sprite to tell me so 22:08:00 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he grimaces -- 22:08:01 CGG: .... 22:08:07 CGG: He. Is. Hacking. The. Sprites.... 22:08:11 CGG: Oh. Gods.... 22:08:24 CCC: It's worse than just that 22:08:49 CGG: Worse. How? 22:09:47 CCC: It's just worse 22:10:15 CGG: .... 22:10:50 CGG: Can. You. At. Least. Blink. If. I. Ask. If. It. Involves. More. Horror. Terrors. Or. Your. Magic. Sword? 22:11:06 CCC: It led to it 22:11:06 CAC: _ th_nk frogs bl_nk k_nd of we_rd so maybe just ra_se a hopper. 22:12:59 CAC: okay. unless otherw_se noted we can probably assume _t's more horrorterrors. 22:13:05 CAC: _s /that/ cool? 22:13:37 CGG: I. Think. He. Will. Not. Be. Able. To. Say. That. 22:13:40 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC pointedly says nothing -- 22:13:44 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC to that -- 22:13:46 CAC: that's the po_nt! 22:13:49 CAC: _f he says noth_ng, we're good. 22:14:01 CGG: A. Confusing. State. Of. Affairs.... 22:14:13 CAC: d_d jack make a deal w_th the horrorterrors? 22:14:14 CGG: That's one way to put it... 22:14:14 CGG: On. Top. Of. A. Confusing. State. Of. Being. 22:14:19 CGG: Yes. 22:14:21 CAC: okay. 22:14:27 CGG: He. Traded. Libby. To. Them. For. His. Ability. To. Cheat. 22:14:40 CCC: ... 22:14:56 CAC: was th_s before or after nyarla cla_med l_bby. 22:15:05 CGG: This. Was. Far. Before. 22:15:10 CAC: okay. 22:15:11 CAC: far before. 22:15:11 CCC: Back in their session 22:15:39 CAC: sooo.. perfect. so why are the horrorterrors becom_ng.. relevant aga_n? 22:15:53 CGG: We. Were. There. When. They. Visited. Miss. Libby.... 22:15:58 CGG: At. The. Archives. 22:16:01 CCC: They never weren't, apparently 22:16:18 CAC: they're on derse? 22:16:24 CCC: No 22:16:29 CGG: The. Archives. Are. Not. On. Derse. 22:16:34 CAC: oh. 22:16:38 CAC: where're the arch_ves? 22:16:42 CGG: Oh. I. Guess. You. Do. Not. Know. About. The. Derse. Events.... 22:16:42 CCC: They're outside the Medium 22:16:51 CCC: So are the archives 22:16:52 CAC: _ don't know sh_t about sh_t _'ve been on the planet. 22:17:06 CCC: We died on Derse 22:17:07 CGG: Mr. Aesona. And. I. Died. On. Derse.... 22:17:12 CAC: oh. 22:17:16 CAC: _'m sorry for your losses. 22:18:02 CGG: Thank. You. For. Expressing. That.... 22:18:05 CCC: Thanks 22:18:12 CAC: so what happens when you.. sleep? 22:18:17 CAC: _s _t normal now? 22:18:25 CCC: We have ghosts that we return to 22:18:37 CGG: If. Not. For. Miss. Ilbby. We. Would. Be. With. The. Horror. Terrors. Directly.... 22:18:40 CCC: Libby fished them out of the horror terror slumber party 22:19:01 CAC: okay. so you SORT of have dreamselves but they're not.. dreamselves, dreamselves. 22:19:11 CGG: They. Are.... Ghostselves? 22:19:18 CAC: ghostselves! 22:19:20 CCC: If it helps, I say deadself 22:19:41 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shrugs -- 22:19:50 CGG: To. Each. His. Own. In. Terms. Of. Terms.... 22:19:55 CCC: So yeah, we're ghosts 22:21:10 CGG: Miss. Libby. Knew. You. Had. The. Sword. Did. She. Not? It. Was. Why. She. Had. The. Book. Of. It. On. Her. Desk. Right? 22:21:46 CCC: What book? 22:22:18 CCC: You mean when she gave you that advantage? 22:22:18 CGG: It. Was. One. Of. Two. Books. On. Her. Desk.... She. Expressed. That... Quite. Heavily.... That. She. Had. To. Leave. Her. Desk. In. A. Mess..... 22:22:42 CGG: It. Was. More. Than. An. Advantage. Mr. Aesona.... I. Would. Not. Have. Taken. It. If. It. Was. Merely. That. 22:23:32 CCC: ...I figured as much 22:23:52 CCC: It's part of why I left it intact 22:23:52 CGG: In. Their. Culture. It. Deals. Heavily. In. Trust.... Mainly. That. The. Male. Trusts. The. Female. To. Have. Them.... Fight. With. Them.... 22:24:34 CCC: She mentioned a sword last I spoke to her 22:24:43 CCC: Maybe have been why she had the book out 22:25:14 CGG: Well. If. You. Can. Not. Talk. To. Me. About. It. For. Now. That. Is. The. Best. Bet. To. Learn. What. It. Is.... 22:26:31 CCC: She spoke of a sword used by Time players to destroy the advantages of others 22:27:03 CCC: Even Time shenanigans 22:27:11 CGG: .... 22:27:43 CGG: Does. Jack. Know. Of. This. Sword? 22:27:58 CGG: Did. He. Know. That. It. Was. What. It. Was? 22:28:21 CCC: I don't know why he wouldn't 22:28:29 CGG: .... 22:28:30 CCC: It seems he hadn't recognized it 22:28:42 CCC: And like fuck would I have swung it at him and let him know I had it 22:29:14 CGG: .... 22:29:36 CCC: He knew I had a sword though, so I wonder why he didn't act on that 22:29:48 CCC: It's why I handed it to you, for safe keeping 22:30:05 CCC: Before you came at me again, like an asshole 22:31:11 CCC: Doesn't matter, just pray he's not it's next weilder 22:31:25 CCC: And I do mean pray 22:32:10 CGG: I'm a littlle more worried about what you D I D for such a weapon. 22:32:39 CGG: And that W H A T E V E R it entailed may invoke further troubles for the team.. 22:34:43 CCC: It shouldn't 22:35:15 CGG: I have trouble believing that 22:35:38 CCC: Oh well 22:35:45 CGG: That may have something to do with the fact that you S T I L L can't tell us anything of substance. 22:35:47 CCC: It wouldn't 22:36:13 CCC: But shit happens 22:36:20 CCC: Jack shows up 22:36:30 CCC: Carayx shows up 22:36:37 CCC: We get turned into frogs 22:38:36 CGG: I accidentally prototyped myself. 22:38:59 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG massages his temples with two fingers. -- 22:39:18 CCC: That too 22:40:21 CGG: The house is surrounded, or under watch. By someone who D E F I N I T E L Y wants to kill you all and who P R O B A B L Y wants to kill M E . 22:40:34 CGG: Am I missing anything? 22:42:51 CCC: Which someone? 22:43:27 CGG: The. Dulahans. 22:43:35 CGG: On. Their. Bark. Steeds.... 22:43:45 CCC: Oh please 22:43:50 CGG: I. Saw. Them. Myself. 22:43:59 CCC: I saw them too 22:44:07 CCC: The Archive has a screen 22:44:25 CGG: So. Why. The. Dismissal? 22:44:29 CCC: We just need to return to normal 22:44:33 CCC: ...somehow 22:44:44 CGG: That. Would. Be. The. Key. Problem. 22:45:40 CCC: It's a curse of some kind 22:45:56 CCC: ...every land has magic hidden somehwere within 22:46:11 CGG: We. Already. Know. It. Is. Not. Like. The. Tale. Of. The. Empress. And. The. Hopbeast.... 22:46:45 CCC: Just becuse magic is real doesn't mean fairy tales are 22:47:01 CCC: Like, where is the correlation? 22:47:37 CGG: Aeglos. Was. Considered. A. Fairy. Tale.... I. Know. I. Had. Heard. Of. It. Before.... And. There. Would. Be. No. Point. To. These. Tales. If. They. Were. False. 22:48:16 CGG: The. Point. When. It. Turned. Red.... I. Think. It. Had. Something. To. Do. With. Defending. A. Person.... Or. An. Idea.... 22:48:51 CCC: Aeglos is some kind of legendary weapon of the game that leaves it's mark on the universes it creates 22:49:01 CCC: It hardly constitues a fairy tale 22:49:18 CGG: How. Do. You. Know. Of. This? 22:49:45 CCC: Logic man, it got a cameo because it's relevant 22:50:00 CCC: Like how all the species to play speak the same language 22:50:18 CCC: Just a part of continuity 22:50:48 CCC: It'll have a legend about it in the universe we creat, too 22:51:24 CGG: And. How. Would. You. Differentiate. The. So. Called. "Fairy. Tales." From. The. Legends? 22:51:41 CGG: We. Already. Have. Dulahans.... 22:53:07 CCC: There are legends because they're relevant 22:53:39 CCC: Clearly they've been running amuck on the planet where the new universe will be made 22:53:54 CCC: Of course they have their own legends 22:54:15 CCC: The Dulahans, I mean 22:54:31 CGG: And. Of. Course. The. Only. Reason. Why. Curses. Exist. Is. Because. "Curses. Are. Relevant?" 22:55:10 CGG: Mr. Aesona. I. Feel. This. Arguement. For. The. Invalidity. Of. "Fairy. Tales." Does. Not. Quite. Hold. In. Our. Current. Situation. 22:55:49 CGG: ...One. Moment.... I. Seem. To. Have. A. Text.... 22:55:50 CCC: Curses exist because magic does, obviously 22:56:00 CCC: Good magic and bad magic 22:56:08 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG decaptalizes phone... A MISTAKE -- 22:56:12 CCC: And Planets have their own magic 22:56:22 CGG: Get. It. Off. Me. 22:56:26 CGG: Get. It. Off. Me. 22:56:37 CCC: ... 22:56:50 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtiervpushes CCCVPUSHES off the phone -- 22:56:56 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC pushes off the phone -- 22:57:26 CGG: Thank. You. 22:58:16 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is clearly being contacted by Aaisha -- 22:58:22 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG snrks -- 22:58:33 CCC: Anyway, I stand by that fairy tales are fakey bull-Aaisha? 22:58:33 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC hops around on her phone some more! -- 22:58:44 CCC: Is she alright? 22:58:51 CAC: she seems f_ne so far. 22:58:53 CGG: She. Seems. Alright.... 22:59:04 CAC: _'m talk_ng to her over here too. 22:59:10 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he seems relieved -- 22:59:29 CGG: Was. There. Something. I. Should. Know? 23:01:00 CCC: You don't want to 23:01:14 CGG: .... 23:01:20 CAC: m_lo what's your lawnmates name. 23:01:23 CAC: the one who k_ssed me. 23:01:32 CAC: the one who's gonna get round two as soon as _'m not a frog. 23:01:41 CCC: Trust me 23:01:53 CCC: More things that I can tell you, but actually won't for your sake 23:01:57 CGG: My Cousin Maebee. 23:01:59 CGG: And please. 23:02:02 CGG: Don't. 23:02:19 CAC: _ th_nk she l_kes me 23:02:40 CGG: You're an animal. 23:02:50 CGG: It would be odd if she D I D N ' T like you. 23:03:00 CAC: _'m an an_mal alr_ght 23:03:04 CAC: _'m gonna unleash the beast on cous_n. 23:04:31 CGG: ... 23:04:59 CCC: ... 23:05:10 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG casually. Unchaptchalogue's a frog enclosure, upside down, above AC. -- 23:05:36 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG smiles. -- 23:05:56 CCC: W☉w 23:05:57 CCC: Rude 23:06:27 CAC: _ deserved th_s. 23:06:33 CAC: _'m go_ng to pay _t back to cous_n later. 23:07:11 CGG: Yes, yes, and A B S O L U T E L Y not. 23:11:16 CAC: come oooon.. 23:19:21 CGG: ... 23:20:28 CCC: Carayx, aren't you in a matespriteship? 23:20:35 CAC: uh, yeah? 23:20:52 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG rests his elbows on his knees and folds his hands. -- 23:21:05 CCC: Why get flush with Milo's ancestor? 23:21:19 CAC: don't read _nto _t too deeply you m_ght hurt yourself. 23:21:26 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG closes his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose and letting it out through his mouth. -- 23:24:12 CGG: ...Well. 23:24:43 CGG: We're back to the drawing board. But at least we've got a couple notes to show for it. 23:24:53 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC perches on milo's shoe -- 23:25:01 CCC: Like, what? 23:25:25 CGG: My sprite. 23:26:05 CGG: Not the way I expected or planned... But he's complete. He's also M E , so I have faith in his aid. 23:26:08 CCC: Yeah and can your sprite tell us how to turn back? 23:27:23 CCC: Remember Jack can now hack /you/ 23:28:01 CCC: We don't know if he can use your powers through you or something 23:28:25 CCC: But I would not put it passed him 23:28:56 CGG: I H A D thought of that... 23:30:57 CGG: But. I haven't been able to do anything yet. Hopefully Lila's presence keeps him from A C T I V E L Y hampering the team, for a while at least. 23:32:15 CCC: I really hope that doesn't fuck us up 23:32:59 CCC: It won't actually /hamper/ him really 23:33:23 CCC: I don't have to run out at him with that dagger anymore 23:33:27 CCC: Maybe 23:33:44 CCC: He's still going to be fucking with us 23:33:48 CCC: Me, at least 23:34:40 CGG: Then we'll just have to get to the point where we aren't to be triffled with. 23:34:59 CCC: So much easier said than done 23:35:15 CGG: It is, isn't it? 23:35:18 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG grins. -- 23:35:37 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC as straightfaced as a frog can get -- 23:35:59 CGG: But that won't stop me. And it shouldn't stop any of Y O U, either. 23:36:17 CAC: you know what's stopp_ng me r_ght now. 23:36:26 CCC: Peptalks are as bullshit to me as fairy tales 23:37:08 CAC: bor_ng. 23:37:24 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks over from his phone with a grimace on Nyarla's comment on fairy tales -- 23:38:36 CGG: I'm going to look for sprite me. You all, try and stay out of trouble. 23:38:47 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG stands, making a slight bow before heading to another area of the house. -- 23:38:50 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG rip Cara -- 23:38:54 CGG made CC an OP. 23:38:56 CGG made GG an OP. 23:38:58 CGG made CC an OP. 23:39:00 CGG: Be. Careful. Mr. Milo. 23:39:04 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC attempts to phone -- 23:41:28 CGG made AC an OP. 23:41:47 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC WRYYYYYYYYYYYYs within the cage. -- 23:42:01 CGG ceased responding to memo. 23:42:12 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC just sorta, chills on the side of the cage smugly -- 23:43:52 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC lays out on the ground -- 23:43:56 CCC: The best day 23:44:24 CGG: .... 23:44:33 CGG: It. Seems. Rather. Horrible. To. Me. 23:45:14 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC the most venemous look a venomous frog can give -- 23:45:28 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC probably not very given he's still jsut a frog -- 23:46:08 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC rubs aaallllll over the side of the container -- 23:48:15 CAC: _ don't know what you're do_ng. 23:48:19 CAC: but _t's. gross. 23:48:58 CCC: G☉nna make sure Mil☉ get's a g☉☉d whammy ☉f this t☉xicity when he picks up the c☉ntainer 23:51:09 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shrugs -- 23:51:43 CAC: oh. 23:51:44 CAC: sh_t. 23:51:45 CAC: good _dea. 23:51:50 CCC: Well, not touching him directly 23:51:59 CGG: .... 23:52:27 CCC: D☉n't need t☉ t☉uch him directly 23:59:40 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he finally uncaptchalogues his own phone, rolling out from under it before it can crush him -- 00:17:29 CGG: ....No. Possibility. Of. Training.... No. Reality. Of. Accomplishing. Any. Goals.... And. I. Can. Not. Reach. Any. Of. Mr. Milo'S. Books.... 00:18:41 CAC: you can help me th_nk of how to woo cous_n. 00:18:47 CGG: .... 00:22:14 CGG: This. Is. Going. To. Be. A. Long. Period. Of. Time. Like. This.... 00:30:24 CCC: At least you and I can wake up normal 00:30:51 CCC: Ah fuck 00:31:01 CCC: You shoul have just killed me 00:31:24 CAC: thought about _t. 00:31:36 CCC: Not you 00:31:54 CAC: you were at my froggy mercy for a br_ef moment. 00:32:27 CCC: Yeah, let us both get turned 00:32:49 CAC: _ d_dn't have a say _n the matter. 00:37:24 CGG: ...So. We. Are. Still. Normal. On. That. Side? 00:37:32 CCC ceased responding to memo. 00:37:40 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG yawns a bit... -- 00:37:44 CGG: That. Is. Good. To. Know.... 00:37:46 CEE ceased responding to memo. 00:38:03 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just sorta falls asleep there -- 00:58:03 CAC ceased responding to memo. Category:Serios Category:Nyarla Category:Carayx Category:Milo Category:Lila